


A Certain Heroic Sister

by Accendere



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bnha Plot, OC Sister Clone, Vigilante OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 05:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accendere/pseuds/Accendere
Summary: A year before the present, a mysterious vigilante arose out of nowhere.No one knew whether they're a man or a woman.Like a phantom, they flee without a single trace.They've become known to the world by their vigilante name known as..."Full Tuning".





	A Certain Heroic Sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another new idea!

Full Tuning.

No one knew what kind of person they are. Nor their gender.

They flee without a single trace. Eyewitnesses have stated they wore a long black cloak with a hoodie that hid their entire figure along with a mask that covered their entire face.

They ever rarely spoke. Others mention that they actually have a voice changer on, making it more difficult to determine their true identity.

Many have praised this rising vigilante who is said to be as skilled as a real Pro Hero.

And they still wonder about their identity.

* * *

_Misaka 20002._

_Also known as Prototype Worst._

_Level: 4_

_Ability: Radio Noise_

_Age: 1 year and 6 months_

_ 15-16 (Biologically)_

_First of the Worst Sister Clones. Considered defective due to her capability of defiance and disobeying commands from her superiors, even from Last Order. Unlike the original series of the Sister Clones, 20002 held data of the Original's combat prowess, giving her the ability to mimic the techniques of her "elder sister". A level above her original sisters, as such, cannot be disposed of until the creation of new Worst Clones._

_Report #XX_

_20002 started exhibiting unusual behavior a few months after the suspension of the Level 6 Shift Project. She has begun to leave the laboratory often without permission and refused to reveal any reason. She has also began to disobey commands before giving them complete ignorance._

_Report #XX_

_In November X, XXXX, 20002 has disappeared from her cultivation chamber. Other Worst Clones have tried tracking her electrons but to no avail._

_She was gone without a single trace._

_Current Status: Unknown_

* * *

Accelerator looked at the document in interest. So there was a defective clone, huh? Considering the shitload amount of the clones, it's not surprising to have at least some defective ones. Although, he was expecting it on the original Sisters rather than the ones in Third Season Project.

"Oi, Worst. You know anything about this?"

Worst made her way to him from the dinner table with a curious look on her face. She swiped the documents from his hand (much to his annoyance) and read it.

"Ah~ Proto-chan! Misaka hasn't heard of her in a while!"

"Proto-chan?"

"That's what we Misakas call her. I was one of the Misakas that was sent to find her but it was a bust." She shrugged, giving back the papers, "Since she was a prototype, her personality's the same as the original Sisters but she was capable of changing her speech pattern."

"So she was considered defective just because she was disobeying orders?" Accelerator asks.

Worst nodded, "Uh-huh. While her physical capabilities is the same as Misaka, her disobedience is what separates her from the other Misakas." She placed her thumb on his chin in thought, "Come to think of it, it started that way until a few months after the suspension of the original project."

_"Level 6..."_

"Is she connected to the Misaka Network in any way? Aside from being similar to a hacker?"

Worst nodded, "Since she's a prototype and the first Level 4, she's like the extra of the original Misakas. The scientists had to copy her data and improve it."

_"Huh. Sounds like they finally got a rebellious one. I was wondering when will that happen... Then again, it's possible that the Will is using her _ _for some shit about who knows what."_

"Do you know where she is now?"

Worst grinned, "She's busy being a hero. And I mean that, literally and illegally."

"What...?"

"'Hey, who ate my cupcake!?' Yells Misaka as Misaka angrily flails her arms around!"


End file.
